


Love is the most powerful magic of them all

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swanqueen fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Regina finally admits hers feelings for Emma, but she doesn't get the reaction she hoped for.





	Love is the most powerful magic of them all

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warnings due to mention of self-harm.

Regina sat on her bathroom floor. She had been crying for the last couple of hours. She felt useless, worthless and so so alone. The thoughts in her mind were spinning as she pressed down the razor blade against her wrist and let out a big breathe as her skin parted and the blood started to drop down onto the floor. The reason she felt like this, was because she had finally told Emma how she felt about her, and she had not gotten the reaction she had wanted. 

 

_ Regina was pacing back and forth in her office. She had finally made up her mind. Today was gonna be the day she told Emma how she felt about her. But she was nervous and it only got worse when the sheriff walked into the room.  _

 

_ “I came as fast as I could, Gina, you sounded upset on the phone… Is everything okay? “ Emma asked anxiously. _

_ “Please Miss swan, take a seat” Regina simple said as she pointed to the chairs by her fireplace. The Sheriff nodded and followed suite. _

 

_ Emma waited patiently for Regina to speak up bit the queen only squirmed in her seat, doing everything in her power to avoid the blondes eyes. It made Emma frown and she finally broke the silence.  _

_ “Hey Gina, you're scaring me. Please. Tell me what's wrong? “ the sheriff spoke in a calm and gentle tone, making the mayor finally look up her.  _

 

_ “Miss swan, this is hard for me to say… But.. I really have come to love you Emma. You have never doubted me and always seen the good in me. You have made me to a better person and I owe you the world” Regina said and studied Emma before she got a reply.  _

_ “I'm not sure if I follow you? “ _

 

_ “Emma, I love you. More than a friend” Regina finally admitted and even if she knew the blonde could react in two different ways, she had hoped she wouldn't get the reaction she actually got.  _

 

_ The Sheriff quickly stood to her feet, and Regina fought not to cry. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces right now.  _

 

_ “Gina.. I.. I don't feel like that for you.. And you know I have Killian” Emma said with a shrug. The sheriff didn't sound like she meant those words, but before Regina had the chance to say anything more, Emma left the room, closing the door with a big bang behind her.  _

 

_ ******* _

 

Emma had driven around town for hours now, and usually a drive did her good, but not now. Her mind was still spinning and she dried her eyes as she worked the car by a wood trail. 

 

“Fuck my life” the Sheriff groaned as the frustration grow bigger and bigger. Finally she screamed her lungs out as she kicked away some smaller stones. The Sheriff hated how she reacted to Regina's words and especially the fact that she had  _ lied  _ when she had said she didn't feel like  Regina did. 

 

_ Because she did.  _

 

Emma had loved Regina since the first day she had seen her. Her smiled had hypnotized her, her eyes had intrigued her and her voice made the blonde always get goosebumps. But she she never dared to express her feelings, because she had been to afraid. 

 

And then Killian had showed up. He was a kind guy and he became Emma's escape plane. But even if she treated her so incredibly good, the blonde didn't see him more than a friend. He didn't hold hold her heart. Regina did. But emma kept it all a secret, and Killian knew it. He just wanted her to be happy. 

 

Emma sunk down on the ground and finally broke down. She hid her head in her hands when she suddenly got the feeling something was wrong with Regina. It made her ran to the car and drove quickly to the mansion. 

 

******

 

The floor around Regina was red because of all the blood but she didn't care. Soon she would leave this miserable life behind her. And nobody would miss her.  _ No one.  _

 

Henry had moved out years ago and even if they talked frequently in the food, he was still house away. And she knew he would manage losing her. He had his own life now, and his own family. Henry had violet. While Regina had  _ none. _

 

Emma ran through the enormous house but didn't find the brunette. She quickly ran upstairs and her beat was in her throat by this moment. 

“Regina! Regina, where are you?! “

 

The mayor froze on her spot as she heard the blonde's voice. What was she doing here? 

 

******

 

When Emma opened the door to the bathroom, she gasped as she saw Regina sitting in a pool of blood. Before she said anything to her tough, the Sheriff called after an ambulance. 

 

She kneeled down on the floor and cupped Regina's head in her hand. 

“I'm sorry for being an idiot… But I didn't thought you would do anything like this to yourself’ Emma whispered as she started to cry. Regina was too tired to snarl at her, even off she wanted to. 

 

“I'm a fucking coward, Gina… I just freaked out… I love you too.. Okay? “ as the words left, regina met the Sheriff's honest eyes and offered her a small smile. 

“You do? “

“Yes gina. I love you and I'm sorry for being such an idiot. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving, okay?”

 

Emma pressed her lips against the queens and suddenly both of them felt the tingling sense of Magic inside both of their bodies.

And when they parted, Regina's arms were free from both cuts and blood. 

  
“Love is the most powerful magic of them all” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Please leave a review! And sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes, I wrote this without a beta.


End file.
